


Why is there a homeless man on our couch?

by FangirlingGrace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a good brother, Drista Doesn't Like Sapnap, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, fork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingGrace/pseuds/FangirlingGrace
Summary: Drista was expecting to have a normal Saturday. The last thing she expected to see on her living room couch was someone sleeping there....Or: Sapnap moves in and Dream forgot to tell Drista
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Why is there a homeless man on our couch?

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of swearing, but I think it still falls under the Teen rating. No real names will be used and for the sake of this fic, Drista is Dream's only sibling.

Drista fully expected her Saturday morning to proceed normally. She woke up at 10 am and lied on her bed for a while, scrolling through various social media platforms on her phone. Her parents had decided to leave for a date weekend, leaving her alone with her brother Dream. She enjoyed the silence that existed without her parents, who were always up and active by 8. 

Eventually, this silence was interrupted by Drista’s stomach. With a sigh, she left her warm, comfortable bed and headed downstairs towards the kitchen. 

To get to the kitchen, she had to pass through the living room. Despite her not fully functional state, she wasn’t oblivious. There, on the couch, was a tall figure covered in a blanket who most definitely was not her brother. Naturally, she screamed. 

The figure started. Drista ran the rest of the way to the kitchen, grabbed the first sturdy utensil she could find, and returned to face the intruder. 

He, for the person was now recognizable as a he, was sitting up, blanket on his lap, and brown hair partially flopped over his face. He looked pretty young, maybe twenty. He reached a hand up to brush the hair away from his face, prompting Drista to point her silver fork at him threateningly. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he said, raising both his hands in surrender. “Calm down, Drista.”

“How do you know my name?” Drista demanded. 

Before he could answer, the pair heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned their heads in unison. 

“Morning, you two,” Dream said, taking in the scene before him and smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, Drista. I guess I forgot to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“Sapnap is moving in for a little while.” 

Drista lowered her fork and looked closer at the man still sitting on the couch. Now that she took the time, he was easily recognizable as her brother’s long-term Minecraft friend. “And you just  _ forgot _ to tell me? For all I know, he could’ve been a homeless guy who broke into our house for a place to sleep. 

“Plus,” she added, “you took your sweet time getting down here after I screamed. What if he was violent?”

“Sapnap,” Dream said, “Excuse us for a second?” Sapnap nodded and Dream led Drista to the side, her fork still raised. 

“Look, Drista. I’d never let anyone hurt you. You know that right?” She nodded slowly. “Of course I wouldn’t. You’re my baby sister.” She scoffed, but he continued. “If I thought you were in danger, I wouldn’t have hesitated one second. 

“But Sapnap was down here and he knows I’d kill him if he let anything happen to you. Even without that threat, he’d still protect you. That’s just who he is.”

“I still don’t like him,” Drista said at length, finally lowering her fork. 

“I’m sure you will, eventually.”

“Earlier, you just didn’t want to get out of bed, did you?” Drista steered the conversation back to the original topic with a hint of a smile. 

“Maybe.”

“Asshole.” She shoulder-checked him and the siblings laughed, the serious and slightly uncomfortable energy gone. “You’re making me breakfast for that.”

“Fine,” Dream surrendered easily. “Waffles?”

“Hell yeah.”

“With bacon and chocolate chips?”

“Of course.”

Dream rolled his eyes, “That’s a gross combination.”

“You’re gross,” Drista countered, “You owe me some waffles, go make them.” Dream walked back to the living room as he flipped her off behind his back. He couldn’t see her, but she stuck her tongue out anyway. 

“Sap,” he said as he passed his friend, who was still awkwardly sitting on the couch, “Want some waffles?”

  
  
  


“Yes, please,” Sapnap said. “Waffles sound amazing.”

“Look at that,” Dream said to Drista, “Someone who appreciates me and my efforts.”

“Shut up and make some waffles already. I was planning to eat earlier, but  _ someone _ ,” she sent a pointed look at Sapnap, “scare the shit out of me.”

“Sorry,” Sapnap responded, “I thought Dream would’ve told you.” Dream headed to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients and a large bowl, leaving Sapnap to fend for himself against Drista. 

“I really am sorry,” Sapnap said to Drista. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Whatever.” She turned her fork around in her hand and poked Sapnap’s arm with the rounded handle. 

“Ow!” Sapnap clutched his arm dramatically. “I said I was sorry!”

“I know. But still,” she poked him once more for good measure. “So, seeing as my brother is useless—”

“I heard that!” Dream yelled from the kitchen.

“You were meant to!” Drista shouted back. “Anyway, as I was saying before I was so  _ rudely  _ interrupted, care to explain why exactly you’re here and why no one bothered to tell me about it?”

“Yeah, of course. Again, sorry for earlier. Dream was supposed to tell you, but I guess he forgot.” Sapnap pulled up the blanket, leaving a space for Drista. She sat down and he dropped the blanket on her. “So basically,” Sapnap continued, “Dream and I wanted to move out of our houses at the same time and decided that it would be a good idea to move in together. I’m here on sort of a trial basis to make sure we won’t hate living with each other.”

“So how long will you be here?” Drista asked. She knew everything Sapnap said already, minus the part about Sapnap. In reality, she really only knew the part about Dream wanting to move out. But she didn’t think he had a set date. 

“A couple weeks?” Sapnap answered. “Until Dream decides to move out, assuming we still want to live together then.” 

“Huh, okay.” The two continued to talk about the move for a few minutes.

“Tiny demon!” Dream called from the kitchen. “Food!”

Drista jumped up from the couch, causing the blanket to fall to the floor. A plate with a freshly made waffle sat in front of her seat on the dining table. “I’ve told you not to call me that so many times.”

“Oh, thank you Dream,” Dream said in an overly high-pitched imitation of Drista as he put more waffle mix in the waffle maker. “You’re welcome, my dear sister. I love you despite your very questionable food choices.”

“Thank you, Dream,” Drista said sarcastically, using her fork to cut a piece of her waffle. “Fucking asshole,” She muttered under her breath before sticking the piece in her mouth, the salty flavor of the bacon and the sweet taste of the chocolate mixing deliciously. 

“What was that?” Dream asked. His back was to her, but she could hear him raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Nothing,” Drista said innocently after finishing her bite. “Love you too.”

Eventually, Sapnap’s waffle was finished along with one for Dream and they settled down on the table. Drista was eating slowly, taking bites between her sarcastic conversation with Dream, along with the occasional comment from Sapnap.

“Can I try some?” Sapnap asked Drista, gesturing his fork towards her food. Reluctantly, she let him.

“You know, Dream,” Sapnap said while chewing, “This isn’t half bad. I don’t know what you’re on about. Nice choice, Drista.”

Drista smiled. Maybe Sapnap wasn’t as terrible as she had previously assumed. The trio continued their conversations into the afternoon, enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write some sibling dynamics. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
